Exemplary embodiments relate generally to communications systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus, methods and computer program products for selection of content based on a search of transcripts.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). Subscribers receive IPTV services via a set-top box that is connected to a television or display device for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set-top box allows for a subscriber to access IPTV services and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service. In addition, DVRs can be coupled to the IPTV-enabled devices in order to record the content available from IPTV.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential subscribers. As such, a subscriber can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. For example, a subscriber may utilize interactive services via a set top box to view IPTV content or access their personal electronic messaging accounts via an Internet web browser. The IPTV infrastructure also allows the delivery of a variety of video content instantly to the subscribers. Such content can be recorded on the subscriber's DVR.
Often, content available for viewing includes transcripts that can be associated with the content or encoded in closed caption streams associated with the content. Although these transcripts can be accessible by the public, for content that is unpublished there lacks the ability to search the transcripts.